More Than That
by Jaqui Evans
Summary: Songfic J&L Ella esta cansada de los desencuentros amorosos de alguien que no la quiere como se merece, y él esta harto de saber que el novio de ella no se la merece. ¿Encontrará James el valor de decir lo que siente? ¿Podrán ser más que amigos?


**More Than That / ****Mas Que Eso**

Lily miraba el lago, sumida en sus pensamientos, las lágrimas ya no brotaban de sus verdes ojos, ahora sólo quedaba la confusión y la tristeza, él había dicho que la amaba, ¿Era necesario mentir?

No pudo notar la presencia de aquel chico que la miraba perdido en su rostro, el tibio sol de otoño se estaba ocultando en el horizonte y los tonos rosas del cielo iluminaban todo el lugar.

¿Qué ha hecho esta vez? – dijo él con voz tranquila.

James, me asustaste, no te sentí llegar – dijo mirándolo fugazmente a sus ojos castaños que parecían ahondarse en su alma y revelar una verdad que ella se negaba a reconocer.

Contéstame Lily, ¿Qué hizo esta vez para hacerte llorar? – "y él como sabía que ella había estado llorando" pensó alarmada, él siempre lograba saber lo que el resto no percibía.

Nada, no ha sido nada, y no he estado llorando – mintió, aunque sabía que era en vano.

I can see that you've been crying / Puedo ver que has estado llorando  
You can't hide it with a lie / No puedes ocultarlo con una mentira  
What's the use in you denying / De que sirve que niegues  
The words you have at home. /Las palabras que tienes en casa

El seguía observándola intensamente, desenmascarando su alma con su mirada, y jugando a la perfección con el silencio que les envolvía.

¿Qué ha dicho esta vez? ¿Qué promesa no ha cumplido? – la voz del moreno era suave, tranquila aunque cansada, no era la primera vez que Lily sufría así por el idiota de su novio.

James, ¿Cómo sabes…? – él sonreía, siempre lo hacía, y ella sentía que su frío corazón se llenaba de calidez con esa sonrisa.

Lo oí, Lily no es la primera vez que te veo sufriendo así, sus promesas ya no tienen valor, porque no es capaz de cumplirlas. Sólo te mantiene a su lado, dice cosas que no son ciertas y tú prefieres creer. – ella lo sabía, se aferraba a su novio, en un vano intento de sentirse feliz, pero las mentiras ya no eran suficientes para ella.

I heard him promise you forever / Supe que te prometió por siempre  
But forevers come and go / Pero por siempres vienen y van  
Baby he would say whatever / Nena el diría cualquier cosa  
It takes to keep you alive / Para mantenerte viva  
Tell the truth between the lines. / Decir la verdad entre las mentiras 

James no podía apartar sus ojos de ella, la cólera fría que sentía por ver que la estaban dañando recorría todo su cuerpo. El la amaba tanto, no podía creer que ella siguiese aferrada a alguien que no piensa más que en si mismo, ella se merecía muchísimo más. Y el merodeador estaba dispuesto a dar todo por hacerla feliz.

El jamás le mentiría, no cometería semejante estupidez, no se arriesgaría a perderla por alguna estupidez, ella valía demasiado.

Tienes razón – dijo ella de pronto – él es sólo un idiota, lo mejor será estar sola, mejor estar sola que mal acompañada, ¿no, James?.

El merodeador se sorprendió, no pensó que ella llegase a esa conclusión, la sangre de su cuerpo pareció detenerse con aquellas palabras, después de esperarla tanto tiempo, ella prefería la soledad. Esto simplemente se estaba convirtiendo en una tortura, y él era el más afectado.

No lo sé, Lily, es tú decisión – dijo fríamente – pero hay algo que debo decirte, creo que ha pasado mucho tiempo ya.

Oh I will love you more than that / Oh yo te amaría mas que eso  
I won't say those words, then take them back / No diría esas palabras, para después retractarme  
Don't give lonliness a chance / No le des a la soledad una oportunidad  
Baby listen to me when I say / Nena escucha cuando te digo  
I will love you more than that. / Te amaría más que eso 

Lily se irguió, James estaba sentado a su lado, mirando hacia la nada, perdido en una verdad que ella no lograba sospechar.

¿Qué sucede? – dijo preocupada, él estaba extraño, eran amigos hace mucho tiempo, pero hoy se veía diferente, distante, hasta dolido quizás, ¿Qué había en ese corazón? ¿Qué verdades ocultaba?, él simplemente callaba y ella seguía sin saber como él podía con esa soledad, cuando ella nunca la soportó.

Lily, eres mi amiga, y no volveré a repetir esto, escúchame bien, has estado atada a una relación que te ha traído más dolor que felicidad, y te mereces más que eso, te mereces amar y ser correspondida, te mereces llenar tu corazón de color y alegría, no estar aquí luchando con lo que es mentira y lo que es realidad. Porque él sólo promete cosas, pero no es capaz de cumplir, no es capaz de completar tu corazón, sólo puede romperlo cada vez más, y tú – la tomó por la barbilla para que sus ojos se encontrasen – te mereces más que eso. Mucho más.

Las lagrimas volvieron a correr por el rostro de la pelirroja, esta vez de agradecimiento, de tranquilidad, se sentía protegida cuando estaba junto a James, lo abrazó con fuerza, el moreno se sorprendió ante la reacción de ella, ambos siempre estaban ahí para el otro, pero él no solía tener esos arranques de cariño, por miedo a no poder volver a separarse de ella nunca más.

James la rodeó con sus brazos, y la atrajo a él con decisión, ella se sentía reconfortada en sus brazos, y se preguntó porque nunca antes había estado así con él.

Baby you deserve much better / Nena tu mereces mucho más  
What's the use in holding on / De que te sirve el aferrarte  
Don't you see it's now or never / No ves que es ahora o nunca  
Just why you can't be friends / Solo por que no pueden ser amigos  
Baby knowing in the end. / Nena sabiendo que al final

La calidez del cuerpo de Lily inundaba el corazón del merodeador, se sentía atado a su piel, a su respiración, a aquellos delgados brazos que le rodeaban con miedo de perderse en la oscuridad.

Y volvió otra vez a su mente aquella pregunta ensordecedora, ¿Por qué no lo había intentado antes? ¿Por qué no era capaz de luchar por ese amor que sentía? Quizás porque hasta entonces no se sentía capaz de darle a esa pelirroja que se refugiaba en sus brazos todo lo que ella se merecía.

Ahora sabía que tenía que intentarlo, tenía que decir la verdad.

Lily – la llamó con suavidad separándola levemente de su cuerpo – hay algo que no te he dicho. – ella se extrañó, ellos se contaban todo, aunque la mayor parte del tiempo no era necesario porque ambos podían ver en el otro lo que los demás no veían.

James, me asustas, ¿Qué sucede? – dijo mientras en sus ojos se asomaba la incertidumbre y el miedo.

Yo – el merodeador no pensó que decir esto sería tan difícil – yo te amo, Lily.

There's not a day that passes by / No hay día que pase  
I don't wonder why we haven't tried / No me pregunte por que no lo hemos intentado  
It's not too late to change your mind / No es tan tarde para cambiar de opinión  
And take my hand, don't say goodbye. / Toma mi mano, no digas adios

Lily entro en shock, jamás pensó eso, jamás creyó que él pudiera sentir algo más hacia ella, se alejó instintivamente del abrazo del merodeador.

El rostro de James se ensombreció, las cartas ya estaban echadas, sólo podía seguir adelante.

Lily, él no te merece, sé que yo te amaría mucho más que eso, no sería capaz de prometer y luego retractarme.

¿Por qué? – dijo confundida, su corazón latía furioso estrellándose contra su pecho, era eso una señal que ella había pasado por alto, es acaso que también sientía algo por él.

Porque hasta ahora no me sentía merecedor de ti, ahora siento que puedo darte todo lo que mereces, y ser para ti lo que tú has sido siempre para mí. – ahora el miedo a perderla comenzó repercutir en sus pensamientos.

Pero somos amigos, James

Lo sé, Lily, lo sé – dijo con pesar – jamás quise dañar esta amistad, sé que con estas palabras todo cambiará, pero tenía que arriesgarme, tenía que decirte, lo que sea que suceda después lo aceptaré, y habrá valido la pena, porque ahora tú sabes lo que siento, si no lo hubiese hecho, no hubiese pasado un día sin que me arrepintiese por no decirte la verdad.

Yo no puedo – ella no sabía que hacer, no sabía que pensar, todo estaba cambiando tan rápido, y no quería que cambiase, quería detener el tiempo y seguir teniendo a su amigo, ahora todo era diferente.

Lo entiendo – se entristeció, lo sabía, era el precio a pagar – adiós, Lily.

Se dio media vuelta, y se alejó, con toda la rapidez que le daban sus pies, necesitaba alejarse de ella, no podía verla de nuevo, él sabía, que era ahora o nunca. Ya no podían ser amigos.

Lo vio alejarse, y sintió que una parte de ella se desmoronaba, ¿En realidad todo esto había pasado?, había perdido a su amigo, así tan fácil, por no decir nada, por no luchar, por no entender lo que su acelerado corazón decía a gritos, y en su mente pasaron cada uno de los momentos que había vivido a su lado hasta ahora, en ninguno de ellos había una lagrima (al menos no causada por él) o dolor, todo era alegría, sorpresas, ternura y esa calidez que nacía en ella sólo cuando el merodeador estaba a su lado.

Al fin lo comprendió, lo que se había negado a ver, lo que no se dio el lujo de sentir hasta ahora.

Y sin más, se vio a si misma corriendo hacia el castillo, por alguna razón, sentía que sabía donde encontrarlo.

Y ahí estaba él, jugando con su pequeña y adorada Snitch, sentado en el dosel de la ventana de la torre de astronomía, sin mirar la dorada pelota que no lograba escapar a sus excelentes reflejos, mientras miraba distraído el cielo que se había oscurecido completamente.

Eres muy predecible, Potter – dijo la pelirroja con voz suave, mientras la pelota por primera vez encontró la oportunidad de escapar de las manos del merodeador y se fue a revolotear alrededor del cuerpo de Lily.

Lily – dijo sorprendido, ¿Qué hacía ella aquí?.

Lo sé, he venido por que hay cosas que aún no he dicho. – él sonrió, era increíble como a veces podían conectarse de esa forma y conocer lo que el otro pensaba.

Pensé que ya habías tomado tu decisión, no quería que dijeses adiós, por eso me fui.

No es precisamente lo que vengo a decirte – ella sonrió, él seguía de pie junto a la ventana, la miraba asombrado, ella aún podía sorprenderle.

Lily se acercó lentamente, y cuando llegó a su lado una electricidad recorrió su columna, aún así puso sus brazos alrededor del cuello del moreno acariciándolo brevemente, sintió el corazón acelerado del merodeador y su propia respiración algo entrecortada, sus ojos castaños la miraban con sorpresa y anhelo, sus labios se rozaron con suavidad para luego unirse por completo, ella exploró la boca del merodeador y descubrió que no quería dejar de sentir ese nuevo sabor nunca más, él era chocolate y dulzura, ella desde aquel roce se hizo adicta al sabor de sus besos.

James la tomó por la cintura, y disfrutó del leve contacto, mientras ella profundizaba aquel beso y le daba un giro inesperado a su amistad.

Eres más de lo que merezco – dijo la pelirroja cuando se separó de él.

Te amo.

Yo te amo más que eso – Lily sonrió antes de sentir un aletear dorado en su hombro, era la snitch dorada, brillando en la oscuridad, tentando su suerte al igual que ellos.

Oh I will love you more than that / Oh yo te amaría mas que eso  
I won't say those words, then take them back / No diría esas palabras, para después retractarme  
Don't give lonliness a chance / No le des a la soledad una oportunidad  
Baby listen to me when I say / Nena escucha cuando te digo  
I will love you more than that. / Te amaría más que eso 

**"El mejor tipo de amor es aquel que despierta el alma y nos hace aspirar a más, nos enciende el corazón y nos trae paz a la mente. Eso es lo que tu me has dado y lo que yo esperaba darte siempre"**.  
(**Diario de una Pasión**) **Ryan Gosling**

Holaaa, este es un Songfic de James y Lily, de una canción que siempre me encantó, es difícil ver a esta pareja llevándose bien, siendo amigos. Pero a veces, es lindo ver las cosas de una perspectiva diferente.

Espero les haya gustado.

Cariños y Besos

Jaqui


End file.
